100 Spells,100 Fights, 100 Reasons You're Mine
by readerwriterthinker
Summary: Okay so this is one of thos cheesey 100 word challenge drabble things. I thought I'd try it to see how it works out. It's all Rose and Scorpius based. Please read and review!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Okay guys I'm going to give into those silly 100 word challenge things. It's Rose/Scorpius based so if you don't like it… well then why the heck did you click on the link? I don't own Harry Potter, Rose Weasley, Hogwarts, Etc, Etc, Etc. ANYWHO, I hope you enjoy!**

**Introduction**

_First Year_

The hallway of the Hogwarts express was a lot smaller then I had imagined. The way all my cousins had described it, I pictures some wide hallway big enough to fit at least 4 people across and compartments on both sides. This though, the hallway could barely fit two people across and compartments were only on one side. I silently hoped that Hogwarts wasn't a disappointment like this.

"Rosie, come on, we have to find a seat!" called my cousin Al tugging on the sleeve of my shirt.

"They all look full though" I said peering through the windows of the compartments.

"This one only has one person in this one" Al said opening the door of a booth that held a small blonde boy. "Hello!" All said. The blonde looked up from the book he was reading, that's when I felt my stomach drop. This was the boy my dad had just told me to stay away from, beat on every test, beat at everything. "Can we sit with you?" Al asked.

"I don't think you want to." The boy said.

"Why not?" Al asked sitting down across from him. My head was silently screaming at him to get up. Granddad Weasley was going to kill us!

"Er, I'm a Malfoy." The boy looked rather confused.

"So? My name's Albus Potter, but most people call me Al. Do you have a first name?" Al asked extending his hand.

"Scorpius, if you're a Potter wouldn't that give you more reason to hate me?" Malfoy questioned staring at Al's hand as if it was a puking pestle.

"Why do we have to hate each other just because our parents do? That seems like something only a wanker would do." All said questioningly.

"AL!" I scolded. Scorpius let out a small laugh and shook Al's hand.

"Well I don't want to be a wanker" he laughed. "You are?" he asked extending his hand to me.

"Rose Weasley" I said curtly, taking a seat next to Al and as far away from Malfoy as I could.

"Well then, pleasure to meet you to" he responded sarcastically.

"Excuse her, introductions are not her forte" Al joked. I shot him a glare.

**Author's Note: Okay sorry it's so short. It is just a challenge though, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. PLEASE review!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	2. Poison

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Rose Weasley, Hogwarts, Etc., Etc., Etc. ANYWHO, on with the story!**

**Poison**

_Fourth Year_

"I CAN'T STAND HIM!" I heard her scream. I looked up from my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. "Honestly! He's a bloody git! He thinks just because I'm top of our class."

"Tied for top" I corrected her.

"Shut it Malfoy! Just because I'm _tied_ for top of the class, he thinks I'm going to do all the work? Fine then! I will do all the work for our potions project. Then I'll make him drink poison that turns his hair blew and skin slimy green and we'll see who's doing all the work then!" Rose let out a huff then landed next to Al in one of the big squishy chairs in the Gryffindor common room.

"Rose, poisoning someone for just wanting you to do their school work is a bit drastic, don't you think?" Al asked.

"It's not just that though! Peter Finnigan is a complete GIT!" She said angrily.

"Really? I always thought Finnigan was an okay bloke" Al said.

"Well he's NOT!" Rose said. "He tried to…" she stopped.

"He tried to what?" I asked suddenly interested in her babbling.

"He tried to… snmf mig" She muttered the last part.

"He what?" Al asked.

Rose paused looking at us "Tried to Sning mm" once again muttering the last part.

"Rose, you can't mutter that what he did, we can't hear you." Al said

"HE TRIED TO SNOG ME OKAY!" Rose shouted as she stormed out of the common room up to her dormitory.

"Well, it's times like these I 'm glad we're the only ones in the common room" al said staring after her.

Then next morning I sat beside Al and Rose for breakfast. The ghost of last night's conversation still hung over the three of us. I would never admit this out loud but that piece of information, the fact that Finnigan tried to …tried to _snog_ Rose, it drove me insane I wanted to hex that bloody git into… I don't even know. Yes I acted like I hated Weasley, but hey she was my best friends cousin. I couldn't very well walk up to her and tell her I was in bloody love with her could I? So instead I just sat there, waiting for my brilliantly executed plan to unfold.

"Look at that git" Rose muttered. "Eating breakfast like he's bloody amazing." She stabbed at the six sausage links and mound of scrambled eggs on her plate. I swear sometimes she eats more than Al and I do put together.

"Rose, relax. He didn't snog you and you're going to get a good grade on the project so just calm down." Al said as he picked at his oatmeal.

"No! Albus I will not calm down until that bloody git gets what he deserves, which coincidentally is Aunt Ginny's Bat-Bogy hex." Rose pulled out her wand and tried to point it at Finnigan, but Al grabbed it away from her.

"Honestly Rose" Al said handing her wand back to her. "Just calm down he'll get what he deserves." All of a sudden there was a horrible choking noise from over where Finnigan was sitting. The three of us turned to look and there he was choking on his pumpkin juice. Once she stopped choking he looked around, the entire Great Hall burst into laughter because Peter Finnigan was now a _lovely_ shade of the hot pink. Everything was pink his skin, his clothes, his eyes, his hair, EVERYTHING.

"AL! Did you do that?" Rose laughed thinking it was him because he had made the comment about Finnigan getting what he deserved.

"No but I definitely want to shake whoever did's hand." Al laughed. I stuck my hand out to Al. "You?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course, only I'm aloud to piss Weasley off. He was encroaching on my territory" I smirked. Rose Just stared at me in disbelief.

Later that day I was walking to the library when Rose stopped me.

"Malfoy!" She called to me. I turned around and she was right in my face, well sort of, she was about 4 or 5 inches shorter than me. "Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" I responded.

"You…this morning…why?" Rose questioned.

"I told you Weasley, only I'm aloud to piss you off." I said.

"Really Malfoy, I want the truth" Rose said.

_The truth is that I think I might be in love with you and I can't stand the fact that someone else tried to kiss you. _" That is the truth." I said. "That and I was just bored."

"Right," Rose said. "Well, thank you." Then Rose did something I'd never thought she's do in my life. She kissed my cheek and walked away. Rose Weasley had just kissed me, Scorpius Malfoy. My day was made because I poisoned Peter Finnigan, this world was so twisted.

**Author's Note: Okay so this one is a little longer. Yey, right? Ha-ha well please review! **

**~ReaderWriterThinker.**


	3. Abandoned

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Rose Weasley, Hogwarts, Etc., Etc., Etc. ANYWHO, on with the story!**

**Abandoned**

_Fifth Year_

Dating is the stupidest thing in the entire world. Why is it when you start dating someone, you begin ignoring all your friends? I mean, is that like some unwritten rule? Here I am on the train home but instead of sitting with Al and Scor-Malfoy, I'm all alone. They _abandoned _me for their blonde slags. Is that really necessary? Lily and Lucy had offered to sit with me but they had other friends that I couldn't take them away from.

I let out a sigh and slump back into my seat and stare out the window. I guess it'd all be different if I was still dating Blain Thomas. The two of us had been going out since the beginning of the year, but he broke it off in November because I was "to smart for him." Personally I thought that excuse was lame, but who was I to judge? It's not like I was particularly upset with the end of the relationship, Blain and I never had any…what's the muggle term for it, chemistry, that's it. We had no chemistry.

Anyway, I guess I couldn't really be angry with Al for ditching me. He's been after Elizabeth Cartel since 1st year. Malfoy on the other hand had no reason at all, not that I actually wanted to sit with him. He didn't even like what's-her-name. He was only dating her because he didn't want to be the only one of us without a 'significant other.' What kind of reason is that? So that is why my friends abandoned me on this train ride home for winter holiday.

Suddenly the door to my compartment opened and there stood the devil himself.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely as he flopped himself on the seat across from me.

"To get away from Emily" he answered lying on his back pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. "She was being bloody annoying so I broke up with her and now she's crying a second English Channel."

"Quite the charmer there Malfoy" I mused.

Malfoy opened his mouth sitting up as if to say something but stopped and looked around. "Why are you sitting alone?" he asked.

"All my friends _abandoned_ me to go and sit with their girlfriends." I responded pointedly.

"Your _friend_ abandoned you. Al is only one person, Weasley; and they call you the smart one," Malfoy scoffed. I rolled my eyes and went back to staring out of the window.

We sat in silence for a few moments. Not an awkward silence, but not a comfortable silence either.

"Can I ask you something?" I broke the silence and looked at Malfoy who was sitting normally across from me staring out the window like I had been.

"You just did," he smirked. I narrowed my eyes and he let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Why did you come find me instead of going to find Al? Or was it just that you found me first?" I asked. I would never tell anyone this but there was a small part of me, a very small part of me that was hoping he had come looking for me and it wasn't just a coincidence.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I actually came looking for you," he said. "Think about it Weasley, I can't very well walk up to Al and his girlfriend and complain about how annoying mine was," he explained.

"So you came to complain to me?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes, Al would just kick me out of the compartment when he's annoyed, you'll just grab a book but still let me ramble on about how pissed off I am." He explained. I nodded knowing he was right. "So get a book handy, I came to you for a reason." I laughed and pulled my copy of _Hogwarts: A History (Revised Edition)_ closer to me. I had lied earlier, when I said it was only a small part of me was happy that he'd come looking for me; a huge part of me was happy, ecstatic even. I had a feeling this time, my book would go untouched, maybe being abandoned wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note: HORRAY! Another chapter! Please please please review!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	4. Crisis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Rose Weasley, Hogwarts, Etc., Etc., Etc. ANYWHO, on with the story!**

**Crisis**

_Third Year_

I walked into the common room to find Al sitting in a circle with his siblings, James and Lily, Rose's brother, Hugo, and their cousins, Lucy, Fred, and Louis. It wasn't uncommon to see the Weasley Potter clan in a group like that, but usually Rose, and more recently myself, were included. As I walked up to them I heard them speaking in hushed tones.

"She's gone bloody mental!" Hugo whispered franticly.

"Exactly, she's acting like Roxanne not Rose," Fred added.

"What's wrong with Weas-Rose?" I corrected seeing all of their glaring faces.

"She's gone insane! She's acting like such a girl!" Lily responded. Lily was the first member of Al's family to warm up to the fact that Al and I were friends. She was probably the nicest member of their family, and the most understanding. She definitely took after her grandmother.

"Er, Rose is a girl" I responded.

"No she's acting like a _girl_, like a girly-girl. Not that I'd expect you to understand anyway, The Weasley/Potter family is in the middle of a crisis and Malfoy's making jokes." James said icily. He, unlike his sister, hadn't gotten use to the fact that Al and I were good friends and he and I were still on edge with each other.

"No!" Al shouted gaining everyone's attention.

"Al, are you okay?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, but that's it that's how we get Rose back!" He said like he had just come up with the best idea in the world.

"Care to share tosspot?" Fred asked elbowing him in the ribcage.

"Ouch!" Al said rubbing the spot where Fred's elbow had made contact. "Think about it, what's the one thing Rose can't resist?"

"Going to the library, we already tried that, it didn't work," Hugo said.

"No," came a small voice. We all turned to see Lucy looking at Al. This was surprising, she almost never talked. "The one thing Rose can't resist no matter how hard she tries is arguing with Scorpius" Merlin, she was an observant little bugger.

"Exactly! So all we have to do is get Scorp to start an argument. You can do that right?" Al asked. The rest of his family looked at me expectantly.

"Sure, I do that without even trying half the time" I responded shrugging. Excellent, then it's settled Scorp will start a fight with her when she comes in and BAM we'll have our Rose back!" Al said.

We sat down there talking amongst ourselves for what seemed like hours. Lily, Lucy, and Hugo chatted about their Charms essays seeing as they were all first years, Fred, James, and Louis sat huddled in a corner most likely plotting their next prank, and Al and I sat on the couch talking quidditch and brooms. That's when she came in, and I do mean _she_ I had never seen Rose dress like that before. Usually, she wore jeans and sneakers with one of James' or Al's shirts, but today, Rose was wearing a short red skirt, white shirt with a black belt around the middle and heels, _bloody heels!_ To top all of that off her bushy brown hair that was usually held back in a ponytail or messy bun was straight, held back by a simple black headband. Who the bloody hell was this?

"Go Scorp." Al said nudging me off the couch toward Rose. I looked at him then made my way toward Rose, who was talking with a group of girls one of whom was her cousin Roxanne.

"Weasley" I said sourly walking up to her.

"Oh, hello Scorpius" she smiled sweetly. That threw me off a bit; she never called me by my first name.

"Nice skirt; you look like a muggle slag," I said hoping it would get at least some kind of reaction from her.

Then she giggled. Rose Weasley _giggled_! What was wrong with the world today? Then she said something I never thought I'd hear her say in her life. "Well if that is your twisted way of saying I look good then thank you."

"What?" I said without thinking, thankfully it was easy to turn that into a fighting remark. "You thought I was complementing you? Weasley are you mental? Why in Merlin's great castle would you think I was complementing you?"

"Scorpius, we all know deep down that you're a good person, otherwise you would have been sorted into Slytherin." Rose commented sweetly.

I looked at her in disbelief. She said I was nice inside? I mean, yeah it was true; hence the trying to get her back to normal, but Rose would _NEVER_ say that. From the way this was going I knew there was only one thing I could say in order to get the real Rose Weasley back. I looked at Al as if asking for permission. He looked at me questioningly but then his eyes widened in realization of what I was about to do. I threw him a quick apologetic look and he nodded solemnly, at least I knew I'd still have one friend after this.

"You think I'm nice underneath?" I let out a small cynical laugh. "If I was so _nice_ would I point out the fact that you're a know-it-all prude, just like you're mud-blood mother and a lazy git like that blood-traitor of a father?"

All of a sudden three things happened. One, the room got incredibly silent; Two, the Rose we all knew and loved came right back; and Three, something hard came in contact with my jaw and nose and a sickening crunch was heard throughout the common room.

"You bloody prick!" Rose screamed and punched me again. She continued punching me, in the face, stomach, arms, chest, anywhere she could reach. The funny thing? I let her; after what I had just said I deserved to be assaulted. After a few more hits and kicks someone had pulled her off me.

"Lily!" I heard Al call. "Take Scorp up to the hospital wing. Rose, we need to talk." He instructed.

The next day I was released from the hospital wing all healed and back to normal. We had told the nurse that some animal had come out of the forbidden forest and attacked me, but I don't think she believed us. As I walked back toward the Gryffindor common room, I was suddenly pulled into a classroom. I whipped around, wand out ready to curse whoever was trying to attack me again, when I came face to face with…

"Weasley?" I asked curiously not lowering my wand. Thankfully, I noticed she had gone back to dressing like the normal Rose. "Going to hit me again? Because if you are save it. This time I'll hit back. I know what I said was wrong but I had my reasons for saying them."

"Al told me" she said simply.

"Oh, well then we're done here" I said going to leave the room. She caught my arm and pulled me back.

"I wasn't finished," she stated. I turned back and looked her dead in the eyes. She let out a breath and began talking. "Although I _hate _you for what you said and nothing you can do or say will make me change my mind about that, I wanted to thank you for saying it. You were right, getting me to fight with you was the only way to bring me back to reality." She said.

"Sure" I nodded. "One question though," she nodded urging me on. "Why? Why did you need to be brought back to reality? Why were you acting so different in the first place?"

"Will Corner," He smiled nostalgically. "I overheard Will saying he liked girls who dressed girly."

"You like Corner?" I asked.

"Not anymore" she shrugged.

"Oh, well, for future reference you shouldn't change for a guy. Personally speaking, we're idiots." I nodded.

Rose smiled. "Yeah," Then she walked out of the room. I know it shouldn't have, but her 'thank you' had just made me day. I was the one who had brought the real Rose Weasley back, and it felt good.

**Author's Note: YEY LONG CHAPTER! Please Review!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	5. Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Rose Weasley, Hogwarts, Etc., Etc., Etc. ANYWHO, on with the story!**

**Dream**

_Sixth Year_

I was sitting in the library working on a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. It was a regular Saturday afternoon I spent the majority of them in the library.

"Rose!" I looked up to see Al running toward me with a frantic look on his face.

I quickly shut my book stuffing my unfinished essay in it in order help Al with whatever needed to be helped with. "Al, what's wrong?"

"Rose, quickly, come one he's hurt!" and with that Al took off out of the library. I quickly shoved my belongings in my bag and followed him out.

"Albus! Who's hurt? What's going on?" I tried to ask following him in a dead sprint down the hall.

"Please Rose, you have to help him, someone attacked him!" Al ran into the boy's lavatory. I ignored the fact that it was designed for males only and ran in after him. I was more than shocked to see who Al had brought me to

There lying on the floor was none other than Scorpius Malfoy. He was bleeding out of three large gashes along his chest and stomach along with a couple smaller ones on his arms and legs. He was breathing, but in short gasping breaths.

"AL, WHAT HAPPENED?" I shouted.

"I don't know, I don't know. I came in here and she was like this!" Al stammered. I could tell he was crying, if the circumstances weren't as such I would have laughed at him, Mr. He-who-never-cries. I looked from Al back to Malfoy. This couldn't be happening, last night I had finally admitted to myself that I liked him, like REALLY liked him, and today he was dying?

"ROSE!" Al shouted.

"Er," I muttered almost cracking under pressure. "Okay, Al Run and get someone from the hospital wing and bring them back here okay?" Al nodded and ran off. "Malf-Scorpius can you hear me?"

"Weasley?" he rasped. I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, Scorp. Do you remember what happened to you?" I asked.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"No!" I said furiously wiping my eyes, I still have to keep up the hating charade. "Just answer my question."

"No I don't remember. Have your eyes always been that brown?" he rasped again.

"Malfoy, yes my eyes have always been brown, please try and think!" I pleaded.

"It hurts Rose, it hurts so much!" He strained squeezing his eyes shut.

"I know, I know it hurts but please try and think. You don't remember anyone else being in here; at all?" I said resting my hand on the side of his face.

"Rose your eyes really are beautiful" he forced out again.

"Scorpius!" I shouted in frustration as I tossed my head back squeezing my eyes shut.

"No!" Scorpius yelled, well rasped.

My head immediately snapped toward him, eyes shooting open. "What?" I asked franticly. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Scorpius let out a few quickened breaths then looked me straight in the eyes and asked, "You know that saying 'I want to die looking into your eyes'?"

"No" I stated simply.

"Well, I've heard it before. So, please don't look away Rose, please." He sounded so hurt so broken. I was about to question what he meant but then it clicked. He liked me and he was dying.

"No Scorpius, you're not dying. Al went to go get someone; you're going to be fine!" I choked. I felt hot tears forming tracks down my cheeks.

"Rose- don't cry Love. I've heard death is a- peaceful experience" he struggled to say.

I shook my head, "No, Al's getting someone! They're going to help you!"

"Rose, there's no point - I'm almost- gone. Please stop crying Love. You're going to be fine." He reached out to stroke my cheek. I felt his shaking fingers brush a few of my tears away.

"I'm not going to be fine! I can't be fine! I know we fight and bicker and our families hate each other, but Scorpius I love you and I'm not Rose Weasley if I don't have Scorpius Malfoy to argue with!" I cried.

"Please Rosie- don't cry. I want you to be okay. Promise me that- please" he said desperately.

"I can't Scorp-" he cut me off.

"Please promise me Rose. I'd mean-the world to me." He struggled. I nodded as silent tears still poured out of my eyes.

"Goodbye Love" he said softly before he shut his eyes.

"No! No Scorpius! SCORPIUS! SCORPIUS HYPEROIN MALFOY! You open your eyes this instant!" I screamed at him, but I knew he was gone. "NO!" I shouted again shaking his shoulders. "NO! NO, NO, NO!" I shouted.

"Rose!" I head Scorpius' voice say. I looked at him but he wasn't the one talking.

"Rose!" his voice says again.

"Scorp?" I ask looking around for the source of his voice.

"Rose wake up!" his voice commands.

"I'm aw-" Suddenly my body began shaking violently.

"AHH!" I sat up and looked around. Was I in the Gryffindor common room? What?

"Rose, are you okay?" I whipped my head around to see Scor-Malfoy crouched on the floor beside me.

"Am _I okay?_" I asked in disbelief, "Are you-?" wait I was in the Gryffindor common room. That meant it was all a dream. Which meant he never professed his love to me, and he wasn't dying and we still hated each other. "Why do you care?"

"You were lying on the floor crying and shaking, my grandfather would be concerned and he's the most heartless person I know" Scorpius said offering me a hand.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Chocolate Frog? They always help me after a bad dream" he said magically pulling one from his pocket. I gave him a questioning look but took the frog as he led me to the couch. "My mum use to give them to me when I had nightmares," he explained in response to my expression. "Can I ask what your dream was about?"

I shrugged, "Nothing of consequence."

"Of course, that's why you were freaking out on the floor tonight" he responded sounding like the Malfoy I knew.

"Why do you even care?" I asked returning to my regular 'hate-Malfoy' demeanor.

"Regardless of how many times a day we argue, you're still my friend, Weasley" He explained.

I stared at him blankly for a second. "And the real reason would be?"

He looked down smirking. "You're good" he smiled indirectly admitting that I knew him extremely well. I didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. "You said my name."

"Oh" I squeaked. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"You-" I paused not entirely sure if I should tell him the truth.

"I…?" He prompted.

"You died" I explained.

He nodded, "And you were sad about that?" he couldn't hide the smirk on his face and I felt my blush grow deeper.

"Don't get your hopes up Malfoy. Apparently my dream self was sad about it. My brain is all messed up right now anyway" I lied. I suddenly leaned in closer to him, he leaned in too expecting me to reviel something big "It's that time of the month" I smirked.

"UGH! WEASLEY!" he said jumping back in disgust.

I laughed, "Goodnight Malfoy, and thank you for the chocolate frog" and with that I walked up to my dormitory, Malfoy didn't need to know I liked him…yet.

**Author's Note: YEY REALLY LONG CHAPTER! Sorry it took so long to get this up. Please please review! I'll love you forever!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


End file.
